Enderman Roomate
by Alarica Glory Ange
Summary: Oh God Why...
1. Teh Beginin'

_I do NOTTT own Minecraft :) I am just a fan, that is why I am posting on **Fan** Fiction._

It all started when I was mining into a cave. I peered around a small cave wall, hearing mumbling of zombies and hisses of spiders. I am just a noob, I need to be cautious. Tulip in hand, I beat down a block of dirt. Oh, the things my tulip and I have been through, killing creepers, beating cows to death, hitting blocks of dirt.

All of a sudden, I hear a 'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS', turning around I scream in fear "CREEPER!" shuffling as fast as my little blocky legs will allow me, I run as I hear the explosion of the creeper's body.

I stop and catch my breath, I hear music start to play and look around in confusion, "Music..? Where is there music?" Shrugging off the strange music, I continue down the cave system, beating blocks with my tulip.

Following my torches, I arrive to my underground house. I shut the door behind me, hissing surrounds above me, damn spiders… I look up at my ceiling and break down a piece of dirt.

Climbing up the ladder, surrounded by spiders, frowning and raise my fist up and shake it "Get off my lawn you crazy spiders!" I hobble across my lawn with my cane in one hand and fist in the other. Suddenly the sun blinds me, I cover my face and hiss at it, "Wow… I think I've been in a cave for to long.." I say to a chicken that is near me. I hear the yells of zombies, creepers, and skeletons dyeing from the sunlight. Then I get shoved slightly, I turn quickly to see another chicken pushing me, frowning, I kick it away from me.

Figuring I need a bed to sleep in, I wander around to find a sheep. I scroll through my inventory to find some eggs, I take them out and throw them at the sheep, "Eat eggs beast!" Baaing in fear the sheep hops away with me running after it. Out of eggs.., once again relying on my trusty tulip, I beat the sheep to death. I pick up its wool with a 'Me Gusta' face, turning and retreating back to my house, I go to my crafting table and make a bed with the wool and some wood I found. Setting the bed down, I wait for night and fall asleep.


	2. WoLvEs

_I dun't own Minecraft. I is just a fan._

I woke feeling cold, my eyes practically glued shut. I look around my small den, sadly being my room. Groaning, I stand up and walk over to my main room. Taking out my trusty tulip, I climb out of my underground house. Its dawn, a great time to build a new house above ground.

Strolling though the minecraft boxy world, I see a floating landmass, grinning, I think of my old, old friend, oh the times we have had together of our floating landmasses. Picking a flat spot under the land mass I decide to call that little landmass, Vivica.

-Time laps of 1 hour-

"FINA FRIKIN LY, I'm dun" Climbing up to my bedroom, I place all my items back down. Sliding down my stairs, I venture out of my house. Its night, oohhh gooooddddddd. Hearing barking in the distance I shuffle towards it, seeing wolves my face forms into a 'Me Gusta' face. "DOOGGIEESSSS! I LUV DUGIES."

Looking around I search for a skeletal-archer-man-thing-beast-of-death-to-of-which-I-am-not-to-speak-of-but-wait-I-just-did-why-am-I-doing-this-?-!. Suddenly I hear the clinking of bones, turning around I see a skeletal-archer-man-thing-beast-of-death-to-of-which-I-am-not-to-speak-of-but-wait-I-just-did-again-!-why-am-I-repeating-this-once-again-?-!.

Getting shot with an arrow is not the best experience of my life and would rather not go into the details of the pain I am enduring. After about 10 hits with my little red tulip, I finally defeat the terrible skeletal thing that I have been annoying you with above.

Picking up the bones I turn back to the wolves, "Hey doggies.. Wanna bone?" Smiling I shuffle back to my house. Suddenly I hear the 'Party Rock Anthem' (_Disclaimer of that song_) play over the strange godly speakers that like to play music into this strange world. "Every day I'm shuffling" I lowered my blocky eyebrows in confusion and turn around to see my pet wolves doing the Party Rock dance.

Shrugging off the strange gesture that my wolves have just made, I continue to walk to my house. Getting into my house I let my wolves get use to their new surroundings. Bringing one wolf up to my bedroom, I set him down and get into my bed and fall asleep.


	3. Teh Enderman

_Once again I don't, own, Minecraft. I'm a fan._

I wake up to be suddenly dropped onto my floor, I look around to see a giant black block man staring down at me. I look away fast "e-enderman? What the heck are you doing in my house?" The enderman just stared at me, making what looks like a smile. I look at what he is holding, its my bed. Not looking at him I say, "Why did you take my bed..?"

Responding, he said "It looked cozy, I like this bed, so I took it"

I stare at him, noticing he isn't getting mad, I tilt my head slightly, "But I was sleeping on that.."

He shrugged, "So? That doesn't mean I can't take it" he smiled again.

Sighing, I sit up and stand, I look up at him, damn… he is really tall… "How did you get in here..?"

Still looking down at me, he opened his mouth for a second and closed it, "Teleported, duh. How else could I have gotten in here?"

I frowned, "you don't have to be all back sassy about it" I could tell he ignored me because he just turned around and walked out of my bedroom. "Hey!" I shouted after him and ran after him.

He stopped and looked back at me, "Hi".

"I'd like my bed back" I say angrily, how the heck am I suppose to sleep if I don't have a bed, and I am way to lazy to make a new bed.

He tilts his head at me, "If we are going to fight over it, why don't we just share it?"

"Sharing with an enderman..? Yea… I think not, I'd rather share with five creepers in the bed with me"

He laughed, it sounded very weird, I've never hear an enderman laugh. "Silly Alarica you don't even know what I am like"

I stared at him, my box mouth open, "How do you know my name..?"

He smiled, "I've been watching you for a while now"

I glance away from him, not succeeding for a second, "Oookaayy, that's not stalkerish or anything like that…"

The enderman puts my bed down and extends out a long stick, or his hand, "I'm shade"

Not sure if I should touch him or not, I shake his hand, "Well since you already know me, hello shade."

Shade smiles at me, "Now, I hope you don't mind if I stay here"

I looked up at him, "I guess you can" I smile slightly, "better protection"

Shade chuckles, "True" he picks up my sad excuse for a bed and returns back to my bedroom, he places it back to where it was and watches me as I walk into my room.

"Thanks" I say, looking up at him. Still tired from not getting much sleep, I climb back into my bed and watch as Shade leaves my room, leaving a small trail of pink puffs where he walks. I close my eyes, and soon falls asleep.


	4. Teleportation

_I don't own Minecraft or any endermans who may dwell inside it, but I did name the enderman Shade. (As well as the other named Moon)_

Waking up to gurgles and gulps isn't the best alarm clock in the world. I groan and peer up and see Shade staring at me. Sighing, I look into his purple eyes, "Shade… Can you.., gurgle, less? Or quieter..?"

"Sorry" he said smiling at me "Its kind of a habit"

"Okay.. But you could be kinda quieter…" Shrugging he picks me up. "Whoa!" Even just being picked up by him, I felt a lot taller. He could tell I was impressed with the height because he lifted me up to his head height. I look around my small room, "So this is what its like being an enderman?" He nods.

"Except you don't have any of the powers that we do"

"True dat" I began to wonder what it would be like to be and enderman. I looked back at him, "Could you teleport you and another person?" Shade tilts his head slightly, like thinking. Finally, he looks back at me carefully, "I can try" He holds me close and a sound like a slurp begins to sound, he teleports me and him out of my house, at least five feet away. I look around surprised, "wow… That was cool"

"I know" he laughs at me and sets me down in front of him. I watch as he walks over to a tree and pick up a box of leaves. Chuckling quietly, I go over to him, "Why did you pick leaves?" He looks over his shoulder at me, "Why do you beat things with tulips?"

"Touché box man" I say, smirking at him.

"Ey, you're a box woman"

"Thanks caption obvious" and lightly pushes him, not getting anywhere. He laughs at my attempt and pats my head, I frown at him and cross my arms over my chest, "Meanie"

"I'm the meanie?" he laughs again, "I didn't push you, now did I?" I frowned in defeat, "..no.." I tilt my head to hear another slurp behind me, Shade still in front of me, I turn around to see another enderman, I look away fast, almost forgetting about that. Shade looks at the other enderman, "Moon, what are you doing?"

The other enderman, apparently called Moon, looks at Shade and shrugs, "I just teleported here." I glance down at Moon and notice he is holing a diamond block, my eyes widen, I look back up at Shade and mouth, "He's got a diamond block..!" Shade smirks at my easy impressment of how Moon has a diamond. Shade looks back up at Moon, "How have you been?"

"Good, who is the girl?"

"Alarica, she is the human I have been staying with"

"Staying with a human?" He smirks slightly, like Shade is degrading to a lower scale. Shade frowns at him, "She is much better than most of the other endermans" Moon laughs, "You are always the joker Shade" I tilt my head slightly, I didn't really think he was that funny. I look back at Moon to see him staring at me and beginning to shake with his mouth open. I look away fast, "Oh shit.." Shade noticed this and pulls me behind him, "Leave now Moon" Moon stared at him angrily, "She stared at me, you know we attack when humans stare at us"

"She didn't stare at you.. She glanced at you"

"I don't care she still looked at me!" Shade sighs and turns toward me and looks back at Moon, "Watch" then he looks back at me and stares at me, making my gaze stay locked in place with his, he didn't move, not even an inch of him moved, it was creeping me out, but I couldn't look away from his oddly mysterious eyes. Shade finally tore our staring contest and looked back at Moon, "See, I didn't get mad and attack her" Moon frowned and closed his mouth and soon stopped shaking, "Fine, but you're lucky I'm nicer than the others, or she'd be dead" I didn't look at him, but I could tell that Shade knew that I was kind of scared. Shade continued looking at Moon, "Now, would you be kind enough to leave us?"

"Fine" he pouted and dropped the diamonds and slurped away. I turned and looked at where Moon once stood and saw the diamond block, I stared at it and smiled. Shade walks over to the block and picks it up and turns to me, "I believe you wanted this?" and smiles. I smile back at him, "Indeed" and walk over to him and take it when he hands it to me, putting it down and mine it to get the diamonds that are inside. I look back at Shade, "Thanks for protecting me Shade" He replies by just smiling, he picks me up and teleports us back to my house and lays be back on my bed. "Good night Alarica" and exits my room. I watch him leave and soon falls asleep.


End file.
